Stereo cameras or multi-view cameras, generally capture left and right images using two or more cameras functioning similarly to human eyes, and cause a viewer to feel a stereoscopic effect due to disparities between the two images. Specifically, a user observes parallax when a different image is presented to each eye due to the disparity between the two images captured by a stereo camera, and this binocular parallax causes the user to experience a stereoscopic effect. However, the stereo images are often not pleasing, because of the perspective or parallax.
There are many references that describe how to capture stereo image pairs and how to adjust the parallax of the stereo image pairs. Most of these methods change the entire scene without adjusting specific objects. For example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0112616, disparity of stereo images is adjusted based on disparity histogram.
A need exists for a method to adjust perspective of stereoscopic image pairs with modifying different disparities of objects with different distance from the view point in a scene.